Portable communication devices, such as mobile cellular telephones, usually include one or more antennas for receiving and/or transmitting electromagnetic signals. The physical size of an antenna determines, at least in part, the electrical length of the antenna and hence the resonant frequency band of the antenna. Some operational frequency bands such as Frequency Modulation (FM) radio have relatively low frequencies (76-108 MHz) and an antenna may require a relatively large electrical length (0.7 meters for example) in order to operate efficiently. However, portable communication devices are usually relatively small and may not have sufficient internal space to accommodate an antenna having a relatively large physical length.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.